The Misadventures of Haruno Sakura
by Ydshaw
Summary: Sakura is exiled from the village and the Akatsuki take action and recruit the newly labeled missing-nin.
1. Dying

Chapter 1  
Dying

She hated Konoha for what they did to her. All though she was one of the strongest kunoichi in all the hidden villages, she had been stripped of her kunoichi title and exiled from Konoha.

It was for something stupid too, a few months back she had went against her mission and decided she wanted to save the children that Orochimaru had experimented with instead of killing them.

From that day forth she was shunned by her so-called friends, her former shishou (which she now had surpassed), and all other people that resided in the village. The elders were just waiting for her to slip up and according to them, she had.

* * *

She exited the village gates but not before gathering her belongings except the gifts she had received from her former friends over the years. All but one did she throw away. A black ribbon choker that Shikamaru gave to her on her 19th birthday before she went on that mission. He was the only one that hadn't given up on her.

Sakura promptly passed through the village gates only to be slightly amused that the guards were all sound asleep. Once she reached the forest, there lay Shikamaru on the ground staring at the stars.

"Come here, Sakura." she did as she was told.

"I thought you only did cloud watching, Shika." she spoke softly as she lied down next to his form.

"I thought I would make an exception for you. Listen, I want to come with you." he spoke with such a serious tone.

She was shocked at his demand but regained her composure and spoke sternly to him "Shika, You can't leave the village. No matter how much I hate those bastards for what they have done, you need to stay here and protect their dumbasses." Shikamaru and Sakura sighed knowing how idiotic the most of the village could be at times.

Knowing he could not win this fight to go with her he gave up and asked one last thing of her "Promise me one thing, Sakura. Never change for anyone, got that?" he took her hands with his own.

She only smirked but soon spoke after a moment of silence "Shikamaru, you know I couldn't even if I wanted to. Besides, why would I want to change all of this." Laughing, he hugged her and due to his sudden affections, (which he seldom showed) she blushed . The two got up and left with another hug.

"I love you, Sakura." She knew what he meant by his statement, that he loved her like he would a sister.

"I love you, too." And with that she turned into a swirl of black cherry blossom petals and left Shikamaru behind her.

* * *

She took to the trees after that. Leaping from one branch to another and thought about Konoha.

_They're going to be missing a damned good kunoichi like me!_

**_And a hot one at that!_** Sakura smirked at her inner.

It was true, the years had passed and she had grown into quite the young woman. Her hair now grown to her lower back a softer and silvery pink. Her body was now curvaceous, but not overwhelmingly so. She was still only 5'4. Her eyes had a more knowledgeable and wiser look to them along with getting a little bit darker than before. And finally her language had gotten a bit more colorful per say.

_Damn straight Inner!_

_**Won't you miss them?**__ inner said with a curious tone to her._

_Well I'll miss Shika. Maybe Sai and Naruto kind of. But he became a dick face. I can't really blame Sai though, he was just following what he thought was right because that is what Naruto thought was right. _

**_Do you think they will miss you?_**

_Maybe. Probably not, some might be regretful, but I am done thinking about that so just go away for now Inner._

**_But Saku-chan-_** Sakura interrupted her Inner.

_No buts, please just leave me be._

Inner did of what Sakura asked of her and after 7 long hours Sakura finally stopped to rest on the ground.

Once she sat on the cold earth, she took off her headband and took out her kunai. She was hesitant at first but then dragged the kunai across the leaf hitai-ate. Sakura thought she would feel something like guilt or maybe even a bit of remorse. But nothing came. So she shrugged it off. Until she heard a quiet voice not too far from her.

"Woah, Danna, she did it, un."

"Shut your mouth, you ignorant brat. She might have already heard us due to your screaming." a vaguely familiar voice said to the to the other.

"DANNA, you are so mean!" the other said in a hushed yell.

**SLAP**

She heard this and giggled just a bit "You two can come out now." she stated as she did not have the energy to yell.

The two walked out of the bushes; Their akatsuki cloaks flowed in the wind as it had started to pick up slightly. The blonde womanly like one had a huge red mark in the shape of a handprint on his face that he was clutching, while the redhead couldn't have looked less bored in his life than he did now.

Sakura looked at them with suspicion evident in her eyes "What do you two want? And didn't I kill you?" she asked in a slightly agitated and exasperated tone.

"Why yes you did, but as you can see I'm alive and in the flesh, no more a puppet thanks to you. To answer your previous question, we simply wanted to know why a good little leaf shinobi, like yourself, had slashed her hitai-ate. Well?" he smirked at her in a way that caused her to roll her eyes.

She gestured to the ground for them so they could take their seats and listen to her tale. The two obliged to her request and sat on the hard earth near her. She took a few moments to gather her thoughts and quickly figured how she was to tell her story.

"Well, if you must know."


	2. Brought Back

Chapter 2  
Brought Back

As Sakura told the two dolts her story, Deidara kept gasping like a teenage girl being fed gossip and kept saying 'Did you hear that Danna?' to only be replied with silence and an annoyed look on Sasori's face. This amused Sakura to no end because last time she had met Deidara, he was with someone just as annoying as him. Tobi.

"You do realize you are just like Tobi, right?" Sakura said with a smirk and an eyebrow raised

"WHAT?! Listen here, girl, I am nothing like that baka, un!" he said with a waving fist raised in Sakura's face as she held her hands up in defense but was betrayed by her wide grin

"Yes you are, you idiot." it was Sasori's turn to add his 2 cents in.

"Bu-but DANNA, WHY ARE YOU SO ME-" this time it was Sakura's time to deliver a smack to Deidara.

"Alrighty guys, well looks like it is time for me to hit the hay. Goodnight." she got up and walked to a large tree and performed some hand signs before the tree opened and she climbed inside. (Few years back she had learned a jutsu that allowed her to communicate with trees telepathically)

As it closed back up, Deidara and Sasori had begun their own quiet conversation.

"She sure is something, un."

"Yes and she has blossomed into quite the woman from when I last saw her... we should take her to leader."

"Why, we already have a girl in the organization, un. Remember. Konan, the one who is always on our backs for all of our 'mistakes' or the 'trouble' we supposedly cause, un."

"Because she is quite the asset, and If she could defeat me back when she was only 15, then imagine what she is capable of now. Also, it's only you and Hidan that get scolded by Konan. The rest of us are on good terms with her."

"I guess so Danna, un."

"You know I can hear you, right?" Came a muffled voice from the oak.

"...So, do you accept?"

Sakura was weighing the pros and cons of joining the akatsuki. Hell, if she does go to their 'leader' there is a chance he will decline her and just kill her on the spot. However, if she does she will possibly get stronger, make some new friends, and keep Konoha and the ANBU off her back for awhile. That is if they even decide to look for her. She decided that the pros outweigh the cons.

"Mmmokay, But I am tired so let me sleep and we will leave in the morning" Sakura agreed to the proposal still inside the tree.

"Tch, who gave you the right to call the shots, un." Deidara mumbled with a glare fixed on a poor defenseless rock.

"What was that, Deidara?" She said sounding a little exasperated with his comment.

With a serious look from Sasori, he sighed and spoke a little louder "Nothing, goodnight, un."

"Night."


	3. In Town

Chapter 3  
In Town

Sakura woke up around three a.m. only to find the boys still sleeping.

"Huh, guess I'll just have to wait till they get up." While she waited, Sakura pulled out some breakfast that she had packed with her and started to cook for herself.

"Mmm, what is that delicious smell, un?" Deidara had been woken up by the scent of Sakura's food.

"Oh, you mean this." She waved the plate in his face, then yanked it away. "Nothing for you. That's for sure." Sakura said while scarfing down an egg.

"Very ladylike, un." Sakura started to laugh but in an effort to do so, she started to choke. Unfortunately for Deidara, that was the time Sasori decided to wake up.

Fixing a glare that could kill on Deidara, while getting up to help Sakura, he asked "What did you do?"

Deidara waved his hands up in the air. "I didn't do anything. It is her fault for being so unladylike, yeah."

While Sasori and Deidara battled it out (with words of course) Sakura grabbed her canteen that was only halfway filled before she quickly downed the rest of the water. She tried a couple of times to get their attention, but alas, there was stopping the two. She packed her things inside her scroll and began her merry way to the HQ of the Akatsuki (she only knew the way because of a map she stole while the two artists were asleep) and took to the trees.

Finally, Sasori and Deidara had stopped their bickering to consult Sakura to see who was infact right, only to see her retreating form through the trees. They looked at each other with a look that said how-the-fuck-did-she-get-there-so-damn-quickly before putting chakra into their legs to catch up with Sakura. Didn't take them too long to catch up to her. She sighed inwardly thinking her moments of silence were gone. She was right.

* * *

After a 2 days of tree hopping, Sakura spoke up.

"Hey guys."

They looked at her giving the go ahead to speak. "Could we, maybe, stop at the next town?" The two looked at her like she should had grown a second head.

"You're already going slow and now you are tired. If you're going to join the Akatsuki, then you are going to have to step up your game, un." Deidara scoffed.

"For your information, I am not tired, I just need to pick up some supplies." Sakura said with malice lacing her tone.

"For what exactly, Sakura?" Sasori scanned over her.

"Feminine supplies." Deidara burst out laughing while Sasori sent him a death glare and Sakura just looked like she didn't give two shits and shrugged.

"Okay, the next town should be coming up in the next three hours, will you be okay till then?" Sakura just nodded her head.

**Two hours and thirty-two minutes later**

"Thank Kami-sama we are finally here, can I go into a convenience shop now?" Sasori waved her off, she nodded and headed off.

**With Sakura**

Whistles and catcalls were heard all around Sakura as she made her way down the street. Now most women would get a boost of confidence from this, but of course Sakura wasn't most women. She felt degraded and you could nearly see her left eyebrow twitching, but she knew she had to fly under the radar. She kept on going, but not without feeling the chakras of the two Akatsuki members behind her, even though the were masked.

She found a convenience store a few feet from where a dango shop was. It was just a small little quaint place, but if it had what she needed, then it was good enough.

'Ding' the doorbell sounded "Hello, how may I help you..." a small boy around the age of twelve with bright purple eyes and black messy hair asked boredly but was sporting a blush on his face once he looked to see one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen in his short life.

Sakura could already tell this was going to be a little awkward... for the boy. "Hello there young man, could you point me to where the tampons are?" Sakura asked the boy as she bend down to his level. She thought about dropping to the ground laughing her ass off at his facial expression, but decided to stick with a small smile.

He just nodded and took her hand while he lead her to them. He knew it wasn't necessary to hold her hand, but he couldn't help it. They stopped at the back of the store and he left after Sakura had thanked him.

Sakura just grabbed the nearest one to her hand and left to go to the register. The boy rang her up and she payed.

Before she left, he said "Have a nice day, miss." Sakura just smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You too, kid" She finally said as she walked out the door.

"Now I just have to find those two dumb-asses. Where could they be?" She lifted her index and thumb to her chin. She took a left down an alley and waited for them to come so she could surprise/scare them.

"Well what do we have here, boys? A little kunoichi who has lost her way, how 'bout we help you out." Sakura just gave him and his gang a bored look and returned to her squatting position waiting for Sasori and Deidara.

Hey, Bitch, look at me when I'm talking to you." He made a grab for her hair.

**With Sasori and Deidara **

They were heading towards the alley where she had turned down.

"Why is she so fast, un?" Deidara whined and threw his arms up in the air.

"Just a few hours ago you were saying she was slow and now you are saying she is fast, you are an indecisive brat." Sasori pointed out.

Deidara began to rant on and on about how he was not indecisive until they got to Sakura, she was about to be grabbed by some Rock nin and they were about to step in until they saw Sakura behind the leader and had a kunai at the base of his neck.

"Don't even fucking think about touching me." she gritted through her teeth and raised her two fingers to his head while green chakra glowed around them.

Suddenly the man was doubled over in pain unable to scream, his eyes were rolling back into his head and the blood just started pouring out of his ears and mouth. Then he just dropped unconscious. Sakura just chuckled a bit as he lay there on the ground. The Rock nin looked at her incredulously but were too afraid to do anything. She threw her hands up in defense.

"Sorry, guys, but it was just kinda funny how this douche nozzle lasted for such a short amount of time and he was, i mean is, the leader of your group. It really makes me wonder what I can do to you." They looked like they were ready to run. "Although, do not fret, you haven't done anything remotely bad to me so I will not harm you, just take him and get out of my sight." They obliged to her request and were out of there.

"You guys can come out now." Deidara looked shocked, as did Sasori (well, as shocked as he could look) but eventually came out into the open.

"You knew we were here?" she nodded her head and they started to walk around once again.

"So, what did you do to that dude back there, un?" Deidara asked as they left the alley way.

"It was just some simple medical jutsu I created for interrogation purposes." It got really quiet after that.

"I thought medical jutsu was meant to help people?"

"Well, Sasori, things that are meant to help people are often used in ways to hurt the very people it was supposed to protect. If that makes any sense."

"Thank you." she said after awhile. Sasori nodded but Deidara was a little too dense and could not understand her.

"For what, we didn't do anything back there."

"Exactly, you let me stand up on my own two feet and fight. Others usually just think I'm weak and need protecting. So, thank you for that." Deidara nodded and smiled.

"No problem, Sakura-chan." Sakura felt her heartstrings pull as she heard this. Deidara already reminded her of Naruto with his looks and loud mouth but now reality really hit her after she was called her old nickname. She managed to not look distraught or sad but not before Sasori saw her face and whacked Deidara upside the head.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, DAN-" He was interrupted by none other than his Danna.

"Oh look, a hotel." As Sakura and Sasori walked up to the hotel, Deidara was treading on behind them glaring holes at Sasori's back. They ended up getting two rooms; one for the boys, one for Sakura. They bid their good nights and said they would leave in the morning. Sakura was plagued by nightmares of Naruto and her last few days at Konoha all that night.


	4. Meeting the Akatsuki

Chapter 4  
Meeting the Akatsuki

At the crack of dawn Sakura was lying in her bed half-asleep. She was so close to falling into slumber, that was until she heard a knock at her door. She walked, more like stomped, up to the door, swinging it open and growled a very low 'what'.

Sasori was stunned just a bit but still he kept his calm composure yet pink still dusted his cheeks. He was still getting used to his new human emotions. There Sakura was in all her glory. With her plain black bra and matching boy shorts. She quickly realized why Sasori was staring at her and gave him the most unimpressed look she could muster up.

"What? Have you never seen a woman's undergarments before?" he shook his head, and Sakura recalled that he only left his village at the age of 15 and has probably never even made contact with another woman (except to kill) save for Konan who was the only female of the Akatsuki... for now. She quickly apologized for her indecency and grabbed a robe that she left on the nightstand after her shower last night.

"Why are you here so early?"

"Well, we are going to leave at 9, so about in one hour and I thought you might want a head start on getting ready. Also, I need your keys." Sasori said this knowing it would take Deidara at least an hour to get his hair ready, so why not wake up Sakura so she could get ready as well.

She went to the nightstand to grab the keys and handed them to him.

"Thanks Sasori, I will meet you and Deidara in the lobby in a hour. Okay?" He just nodded and walked away.

She gathered her scroll that she packed her clothes in, she pulled out and put on her sleeveless ankle length black qipao. It was decorated with a red and gold dragon that curled around her body and had slits going all the way up to her mid thigh. Sakura slipped on some black tights then on her little ninja shoes. She looked around and had an 32 minutes to spare, so she packed all her stuff up and went to the hotels cafe for some breakfast.

**With Deidara**

He heard Sasori banging at the door saying something about Sakura waiting for them and how he took too much time messing with his hair. However, Deidara didn't care, he just wanted his hair to cooperate.

**With Sakura**

She took one last bite of her dango and headed off to the lobby. She spotted Sasori returning the keys to the rooms and Deidara checking his hair out in the mirror.

"Pffftt, what a girly little man." she grinned as she made her way to Sasori as did Deidara.

"We ready, un?" he nodded.

"Well then," she led the way to the door. "shall we, gentlemen." she said, holding her two arms out to loop with their own. They looked at her for a few seconds before she actually got the message.

"Oh, I guess the Akatsuki are too good for this kind of thing." Sakura muttered to herself and blew a piece of hair from her face in frustration. They set out.

**Six hours and forty-two minutes later**

They arrived at HQ and Sakura was a little more than nervous. Her moment of truth would soon arrive. Whether she would live or not was undetermined.

Deidara walked up to a giant building a preformed some hand signs attempting to unlock the door. It was taking forever. Thank Kami that Sakura put chakra over her head so she would not get wet. The door was open only now Sakura was standing out in the rain kinda afraid to go in.

"You coming, Sakura-chan, un?" She gave him a curt nod and walked in with as much confidence as she could find in herself.

The place wasn't too amazing, that was until the made it to the living room. It was so lavish. Of course the color scheme was mainly black and red, but when hadn't those colors worked. There were two black leather couches; one facing the bookshelf across the room and the other facing the plasma TV. She looked closer to one of the couches and saw a blue blob watching a show about cooking. He looked even more bored than Sasori.

"Sakura," Sasori said awakening her from her observations "Stay here until we return" they walked down the corridor leading to where she assumed the Leader's office was. She took a seat on the opposite side of the couch where the blue blob was sitting. She was startled when talking to her.

"Oi, what's your name?" It was then that she realized this was none other than Hoshigaki Kisame, the wielder of samehada.

He repeated once more because he was getting impatient. "OI, I asked you your name."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, Hoshigaki-sama."

"'nough with the formalities. Just call me Kisame." He slurred his words a bit making her realize something.

"Are you drinking... at 2 in the afternoon?" she gave incredulous look.

"Do you have ridiculous pink hair?" a 'duh' was written across his features.

Her left eye twitched, she jumped straight off the couch and pointed at the swordsmen "You fucking say that again, Sharky and I'll shove your head so far up your ass ...oh wait, IT"S ALREADY LODGED IN THERE." huffing she took her seat again.

He glared at her for a moment. She would have never admitted it to anyone but she was kind of scared he might kill her. But he proved her wrong and started laughing hard, once every few laughs he would snort.

His laughing died down a bit "I like you, Kitten."

"Kitten?"

"Well you know how a kitten is all cute and cuddly-looking but if the claws come out you betta watch your ass, that's what you remind me of."

"Mmokay"

"Sakura-chan! It is time to meet everyone!" Deidara's voice rang throughout the voice. She had gotten used to the honorific by now.

"C'mon, kid. I'll take ya." She nodded and they both got up from the couch. While walking in the hall they ran into Deidara.

"What are you doing here, Kisame? Thought you were on a mission in the Fire country, un." he stated while he tried to stare down Kisame.

"I was, just got back a few days ago. I was almost asleep on the couch when you guys and Kitten came in. Thought you would've noticed me in the living room, but I probably just overestimated you." Kisame said with a smirk and a shrug.

"Ugghh, whatever. If Leader didn't put that 'no hurting other members unless while training' rule into action, you would so be blown up by now. Come on Sakura-chan, lets go get away from this piece of sushi." He took Sakura's wrist and they made their way to Leader's office, Kisame walking a few paces behind the two.

Once they entered the office, she found 11 people staring back at her. She originally thought there was only 10.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" she looked to her left to identify the person that spoke only to find that it was her former teammate, Sasuke. She would be lying if she said she wasn't stunned for a second or two. She had no idea that Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki. After a couple of seconds of wondering how she should approach the situaton, she saw Sasuke's smirk and realized that she had been staring.

"Still a fangirl, I see." his smirk got a bit bigger.

"No, not really. I just saw a duck's ass on your head and couldn't bring myself to look away." Itachi stared at Sasuke whilst he saw his expression change from a confident one to a pissed one in 5 seconds flat. Itachi thought to himself 'This girl is going to bring all sorts of trouble'

"Anyways, to answer your previous question, I'm just chillin' with some villians. You know, the usual." She sat down taking a place next to Kisame, in return he put his arm around her.

"Yep, she's my new buddy." Sasuke, Deidara, and Sasori glared but he payed no mind to the them.

"Pfft, whatever, un. We all know who Sakura-chan likes the most, un."

"Shit, I didn't know you guys knew I had an unhealthy obsession with Konan."

The whole room went silent, but the small, amused smile on Konan's face was not missed but Sakura. "Gosh, guys. I'm just busting your balls. At least Konan was amused."

"Well then, who is your favorite?" Sakura was about to answer but Kisame and Deidara got into it.

"Silence, you two!" Everyone in the room looked to Pein and instantly stopped talking. "Good, now that I have your attention, everyone, introduce yourselves to our new member, Haruno Sakura."

"That's okay, I know all of you from the Bingo Books."

"Non-sense, we will introduce ourselves personally." One by one they all stated their name and said a small greeting.

"Itachi. Hn." A smirk came upon his features. Sakura just looked confused as to why he was smirking.

"You know me, kitten." They smiled at each other.

"Hey, babe. Name's Suigetsu." His sharp teeth showing as he gave a crooked grin. A redheaded girl slapped the back of his head.

"Stop hitting on new people! My name is Karin. Pleasure to meet you." Karin's greeting sounded a little forced... and bitchy.

"Hello, I'm Jūgo." A smile was shown on her face as he introduced himself. He seemed so sweet and kind.

"Tch, weak." Sasuke said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Awww, your name is so cute. It suits you perfectly." She responded in such a sweet voice. He opened his mouth, but obviously couldn't come up with anything so he just stormed out. Karin rushed out after him. As soon as they were gone Hidan, Kisame, Suigetsu, and Deidara burst out laughing.

"Nice one, blossom bitch! My name is Hidan." Sakura gave him an unimpressed look but kept her cool not wanting to get into a fight right off the bat (unless it was with Sasuke, so she could beat his ass).

"You know us, un." Deidara just looked as happy as could be. Sasori just nodded.

"Pein and this is Konan." The beautiful woman gave Sakura a small wave with an even smaller smile.

"Nice to meet, Sakura-chan." Her voice was extremely melodic and almost motherly like.

"You too, Konan-chan."

Just then, the second tallest of the Akatsuki walked in, counting his money. Sakura was surprised he didn't run into a wall because he of all the focus he put into it.

"Well, look who's tardy to the fucking party. 'Bout fucking time Kakuzu." Hidan said leaning up against the wall.

"I was busy."

"Well, go and introduce yourself, you money grabbing whore."

He walked up to Sakura and stuck out his hand. As she went to shake he said his name and she said hers. They exchanged pleasantries and that was that.

"The other two members, Zetsu and Tobi, are on a mission a will be back in a weeks time. Any questions?" Asked Pein. Sakura shook her head.

After that, they all left the room. Except for Leader and Konan.

"Deidara, I'm hungry. Can you escort a young lady to the kitchen?"

"I see no lady, but I'll take you to the kitchen, un." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, is that so, perhaps if you look in a mirror then you will find one." She smirked back at him watching his grin fall.

"Fine, find your way to the kitchen on your own." And with that he poofed out.

Sakura was sure she was stuck roaming around in circles for hours until Kisame came into view.

"KISAME!" He wasn't shocked to see her coming into view (he had sensed her chakra) , but was shocked when she started to jump on him and hug him to death.

"I thought I was going to die! But you came to my rescue!" Sakura said rubbing her cheek against Kisame's.

"Calm down, Kitten." He laughed. When she finally calmed down, he heard her stomach growl and burst into a fit a laughter.

"Oi, don't laugh at me, fish face."

"Whatever, Kitten. Lets get you to the kitchen.''

"Sounds good to me."


	5. It's Official

Chapter 5  
It's Official

After Sakura's little trip to the kitchen, she was escorted to Zetsu's room until further arrangements were made and she could have her own room. Just before Kisame was about to leave Sakura spoke up

"Kisame?"

"Yes, Kitten?"

"What is Zetsu like? And will he kill me if he finds me in his room?"

He let out a hearty laugh as he leaned against the door frame. Then he pondered to himself for a moment, placing his index finger and thumb on his chin.

"He has two sides to him, a light and a dark. The dark one is a twisted ass and the light is a sensitive gentleman. This kinda makes Zetsu a total fucking creeper. But I guess that is his job-" Kisame saw she was confused and furthered elaborated "Zetsu is basically the spy of the organization. There is not too much to the guy I know because he keeps to himself. That's all I know. Sorry I couldn't help more, Kitten."

"Oh you were help enough, thank you, Kisame." Sakura whipped out her brightest smile, not quite as bright as Lee's but it made KIsame happy to know he had been some sort of help.

He bid her goodnight and just as she was closing the door, he looked at her seriously and said.

"Oh, by the way, he won't kill….. immediately. He would eat parts of you, and then let you bleed out slowly -" KIsame saw the startled and disturbed look on her face and was quick to comfort her "However, Zetsu would probably go to Leader-sama and get permission first. But I'd still be careful. Okay, Kitten?"

All she did was nod and close the door after she thanked him for the warning. So Zetsu was like her only he voiced his other self while she kept Inner away like she was a dirty secret.

**_For being a cannibalistic schizophrenic, the room was surprisingly awesome._** Inner said

_Yeah, I guess, but do you think that this Zetsu character will really eat us?_

**_Maybe, but can you really blame him. I mean, we are fucking delectable, If I do say so myself._**

Sakura laughed but soon ignored Inner as she kept getting into more perverse topics. She walked to the bed and quietly observed the room. Sure it was all dark colors, but it was nice. The walls were a deep forest green while the floor was cobblestone and the bed was covered in silky black sheets. It was only furnished with dark cherry wood furniture pieces and a black leather couch.

She sighed and stripped off her dress and was only clad in her undergarments. Sakura went to lie on the bed. As she tried to go to sleep, she couldn't help but smell the lingering scent of earth and rain on the pillows. It comforted Sakura and for the first time she went to sleep with ease.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Sakura woke up to the sound of child like giggles and Deidara screaming his head off.

Fixing herself up a bit and putting on a pair of ninja pants that went to her calves and a black shirt with a fishnet armour underneath it. She decided to go check it out.

Right as she was about to open the door, a particular someone did. Someone with a giant fly trap around their head. 'Oh fuck' Sakura and her Inner thought.

"…"

"….."

"Well this is awkward. Hi my name is Haruno Sakura. Pleased to finally meet you, Zetsu." She stuck her hand and offered him a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Haruno-san. **Why the fuck are ****_you_**** in our room?**" Two different voices spoke. He looked hesitant to take her hand but did.

"I was told by Leader-sama to stay in your room for the time being because the room I was assigned is not ready yet." A sheepish grin in place on her face.

"Well we will just have to check with '**_Leader-sama'_** about this." He grabbed her by the elbow and they walked in uncomfortable silence. Sakura tried to start conversation but Zetsu was just uncooperative, giving her shrugs and grunts of acknowledgment.

When they reached Pein's office, Zetsu told her to wait outside while he was talking with Pein. She tried to listen in but the door was too thick to hear anything. A few minutes later, Zetsu stormed muttering something about a 'pierced-faced freak'.

Sakura thought about saying 'Freak, huh? Have you looked into a mirror?' but she figured it would probably be best if she said nothing.

Since she had no other reason to be there, she was going to leave.

"Sakura, come here for a few seconds?" She didn't really want to go see Pein but she knew it was a request she couldn't refuse.

"Hai, Leader-sama?"

"Well, it seems Zetsu is being uncooperative with the whole room situation. Ergo, I am going to have to put you in someone else's room. Although it will only be a day until you have your new room, is there anyone you request?"

Sakura was going to say Deidara but then shut her mouth and a devious smile came to her lips.

"Hai, there is someone in mind."

"Who would that be?"

"Why none other than baby-Sasu."

"Very well. You will inform him of the arrangement." He was just sitting there looking through her. It was unnerving, but he had yet to dismiss her so she stayed.

**_What the fuck is he looking at?_**

_I have no idea, but let's not disturb him, mmkay?_

**_Okay._**

"Konan has informed me that Sasuke is in the kitchen, you may go now." She looked at him as if asking him to explain, but nothing came.

On her way to the kitchen she noticed a different aura that surrounded the area, it was filled with irritation and hatred. As she pulled around the corner, she was not expecting what she had seen.

There, on the floor, was Deidara strangling someone with an orange mask and an Akatsuki robe. The medic in her quickly leapt into action and pulled away the man from Deidara.

"WHY ARE YOU HELPING THIS TEME, UN?"

"Because he is a fellow member of the Akatsuki and I would hate to see what Leader-sama would do to you if he found out you broke that rule he made."

"Whatever, un..." He looked away, defeated by her words.

She looked down where a full grown man was now cuddling her waist thanking her for saving him from _'Tobi's evil Senpai_' and she pulled him up to where he stood a head higher than she.

"It was no problem, really." As she touched his shoulder she felt something that made her almost want to shrivel up and die. Hate, so much hate and power, too much power for one human being to have. She recognized this chakra, but she couldn't remember where. She shivered.

"Are you cold, Blossom-chan?" He said as he started to remove his cloak.

"No, that is not necessary, Tobi-san." Almost all movement in the kitchen had come to a stop.

Even Itachi looked up from his book. In the week that they had known her, (or years in Sasuke's case) never had they ever heard Sakura speak that coldly towards anyone.

She walked to the other side of the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Sakura could sense the tension in the room and tried to change the subject.

"So, Sasu-cakes looks like we're going to be roomies again." She turned around and gave Sasuke a wink and a smirk.

"And why is that, Sakura?" Still recovering from Sakura's unusual coldness towards Tobi.

" 'Cause Leader-sama said so, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Woah, woah, woah. Again?" Kisame spoke up.

"Yeah, back when we were genin, of course Sasuke still is one, but that is beside the point, some asshole burned down my apartment while he was trying to make ramen. Anyways, Sasuke took me in for a couple of weeks until my place was fixed up."

Sasuke remembered that, but whenever Sakura referred to Naruto, she would always use 'idiot' or 'baka' never something as harsh as asshole and the way she said it too. What had Naruto done?

* * *

Sasuke was in his room reading his mission scroll when Sakura came in. He watched her through his peripheral vision.

"Woah, if I knew this place was such a mess, I would have taken the chance of being eaten by Zetsu."

"Please go right on ahead then." He sneered and continued. "The only reason his room looks so clean and neat is because he wasn't here for a couple of weeks. It is usually covered with blood and has half eaten limbs spread across the room."

"How would you know what his room normally looks like, have you been creeping on Zetsu?"

She said in disapproving look while placing her hands on her hips. Since Sakura arrived a week ago, she had established a friendship with the Uchiha, it wasn't a strong one but at least they weren't at each others throats now. Although, she loved to get him riled up.

He scoffed. "I'll have you know that I have not been creeping on anyone, especially not Zetsu. To answer your question, I broke Leader-sama's rule about not harming one another and he had punished me by making me clean all the rooms of the Akatsuki."

"That does not sound so bad. If I had known that was all that would've happened to Deidara, I wouldn't have even thought of helping Tobi."

"Since the topic was brought up, why did act so coldly to Tobi earlier, I was sure you would've liked him the best since he is like Naruto and all."

"Sasu-cakes, pah-lease, Deidara is way more like Naruto than Tobi."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the nick name, all week she had been given him new, embarrassing names; Baby-Sasu, Sasu-cakes, Sasu-chan and the worst of all, Chibi Itachi.

"Annoying, you still didn't answer my question."

Sakura plopped down onto his bed. "You know, you are much more talkative now than before. I always thought it would get worse with age."

"Hn.."

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about, your Uchihanese."

"...Uchihanese?"

"Yes, it must run in the family because Itachi does it too."

"Still didn't answer my question and get off my bed."

"Nope, I refuse to get off. Where am I going to sleep? On the floor? Why would I sleep on the floor when there is a big, comfy bed right here. Besides, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

"I don't care, get off." He started to pull on her arms.

"I have a better idea, why don't you join me?" She pulled him down next to her. Sasuke was mad at first but when he saw her laugh, he just smirked. He was glad she wasn't a fangirl anymore.

After a while of talking, Sakura started to get a little tired, Sasuke decided it was his best chance to get answers out her right then.

"Sakura, why don't you like Tobi?"

"Uggh, why do you care so much?"

"Just wondering."

"You guys obviously couldn't sense it, so why bother in trying to explain it."

"Sense what?"

"Nothing. Forget it, just be careful around Tobi, okay?"

"Why?" Before he knew it, she fell asleep. As far as he knew, Tobi was the Akatsuki's idiot. Everyone underestimates him. We even wonder how he could've gotten into the Akatsuki. Wasn't he just some common annoyance.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura was beyond excited. Today she was getting her own room. Konan had been leading her down the hall to her new room. When they stopped at a door she realized she had been to this area before. It was near Kisame's and Kakuzu's rooms.

"This is your new room." Konan opened the door leaving Sakura in awe.

"It is official, Sakura. You are now in the Akatsuki."


	6. First Mission

Chapter 6  
First Mission

When Sakura went inside, Konan left her to gawk at her room. She just felt like spinning around. It was just like back at home. That was definitely one of the most missed things about her old village; her humble abode. The room was modest but a lot bigger than her other apartment.

Its walls were a light cream color and the floor was cherry wood. She only had the necessary furnishings but she liked it that way. However the best part of the room was the molding. The people that did her room had carved her namesake into it. She traced her hand over a delicate looking cherry blossom and could tell it was all done by hand because each blossom was different from the rest.

Inner whistled at the room**_I don't know how you can compare this to your crappy apartment._**

_Well, it's just because it is humble like my old home._

_**Yeah, humble as in ugly, small and old. Whereas this is beautiful, spacious and brand new**__._

_Pft, whatever. It is an awesome room, though._

_**Yeah, and we don't have to share it with the boys**_(She was speaking of Sai, Naruto and Kakashi, before everything went down.)

_Damn Strai-_

She was cut off by the door bursting open. Deidara, Sasuke and Kisame made their way in to her room. Of course, Deidara and Kisame plopped onto her bed as soon as they saw it and ruined the silk red sheets with their 'coodies'. Sasuke just leaned on her dresser.

"You know, you could've knocked. What would you guys have done if I was changing?" Sakura gave them an exasperated look and a glare but it was more playful than anything.

"It would be like more what would you have done to us if we had walked in on you. Besides, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Sasuke said sending a smirk over to a fuming Deidara.

"Haha, but back then I didn't have all these curves." She made a gesture towards her body and had a seductive smirk on. Sasuke murmured 'You most certainly did not.' She just laughed at that and went to lie down on her bed between Deidara and Kisame.

"So, Kisame, what's up? Why are you guys here?"

Kisame was about to answer, but before he could Deidara cut in. "Leader-sama assigned us a mission, un." Kisame pouted.

"Kisame, do not pout. It is unbecoming of a man." Itachi walked in and scolded his partner. The scroll he held in his hand was thrown at Sakura. She caught with ease, but it slipped from her hand and fell on Deidara's chest.

"Well, what do we have here, un?" A mischievous smile was placed on all three sets of mouths the owner possesed while he looked at the elegant scroll.

"I don't know, but shall we find out?" Sakura said with her own trouble-making grin in place.

Deidara's eyes widened in anticipation, but that was quickly crushed when he read over the scroll. He tossed it over to Sakura.

"Really... Leader-sama needed to send a fancy looking scroll just to say that we need to be debriefed. I fucking bet he did that on purpose."

"Well come on guys, Leader's office awaits us…Thanks for the delivery, errand-boy. " Collective groans were heard from Kisame and Deidara. Sasuke just gave his gave his clan's signature 'Hn'.

"No problem… Sakura-chan." And with that he poofed away.

The remaining occupants of the room were looking back and fourth from one another, wondering if they really just heard that.

"Am I imagini-"

"No, we heard it too."

"…weird. Well never mind that. We gotta get going." She beamed at them while she grabbed Deidara's right leg and Kisame's left one and lifted them off the bed, hanging them around in mid-air. Leaving them feeling quite emasculated after she dropped them on the floor.

"We could have gotten up ourselves, un!"

"You guys just look like you needed some help and I can't resist an opportunity to help my favorite friends." Sakura walked out of the room with the three boys trailing behind her.

* * *

Before she could knock on the door, a muffled 'Come in' was heard. Sakura used some of her chakra to open the door. She almost felt irritated just by looking at all the paperwork in front of him. Pein, himself, was rubbing his temples trying to soothe the headache that was coming on strong.

"Leader-sama, I can help with that migraine, if you want that is."

"That would be most appreciated, Sakura." She smiled while she made her way to his desk and placed two glowing hands on either side of his head. She grinned knowingly as he sighed in contentment.

She had remembered days where she would cover for the Hokage (reviewing missions, doing paperwork and even went to a couple of meetings under a powerful henge of Tsunade) while she was drunk off her ass. It was all too frustrating.

"Thank you, Sakura."

"No problem!" She walked back to her teammates.

"Now moving on, your mission is to gather information on the red-light district, Naoko, in Tea country. There you will find nightclub called ' The Black Lotus'. Underneath the club, you will find a drug ring. The man who is running the ring is Hokkaido Sato. He has been hiring assassins to kill off Nobles. The Akatsuki have been hired to find out why. The mission will approximately take about a couple of days. Do you accept this mission?"

A series of 'Hai, Leader-sama' rang through the office.

"Good, here are some files about the mission. You leave at dawn tomorrow. Dismissed."

* * *

They went back to Sakura's room to review the files. Turns out it's hard to get into the club unless you have connections or you're very good looking.

"Okay, so Black Lotus is basically for really rich or hot people, un."

"Yeah, but we don't have to worry about that. Leader-sama said that the man that hired us would be able to get in. All we have to do is say his name. We should probably have two people on the outside just in case things go down when trying to get into the ring."

"So, who's it gonna be?"

"Kisame and I should go in." She got an offended look from Deidara and Sasuke while she got a questioning look from Kisame.

"Why him? I understand you, but him? I'm way hotter than fish face, un."

"That's easy, I could play the role of a prostitute and he the role of my pimp." Shocked looks were cast her way.

"You are not pretending to be a prostitute, besides Kisame looks nothing like a pimp, un."

"I've done it before, you don't have a say in it. You are kind of right about Kisame not being pimpish but he is more so than you two. It's the only way to get in, unless you have some better ideas."

"Whatever, un."

"Hn."

"Okay, so the plans made, we just have to look the part now."

* * *

It was around 10:00 when Kisame and Sakura had walked up to the club. Black Lotus was displayed across the top in big neon dark purple letters. They saw the line to get in was impossibly long, so they just went to the front.

Sakura wore a small black tube top paired with a high waist studded black skirt and black stilettos adorned her feet. Her pink hair was done in curls and she had simple cat eyeliner Overall, she looked kind of like a hot in a trampy way.

Kisame was a different story. He had a dark purple fitted dress shirt with a pair of straight legged dress slacks and black dress shoes. He was pretty smoking hot.

"Put your arm around my waist." Kisame obliged to her request and they walked in sync with each other to the bouncer. Each person they passed yelling at them for cutting in front.

Sakura looked at the bouncer and said "Tell Takashi that his blossom has arrived."

The bouncer's eyes widen at the name and had let them in. When people started to boo, she turned around and did the most mature thing possible. She flipped them off and giggled as she was led in by Kisame.

* * *

Inside the club was probably the worst experience ever. The music was loud and the people were handsy. She had got her butt grabbed once and it took all her self-restraint not to punch him. Instead Kisame just scared the living shit out of him. Since they had to keep up appearances, she and Kisame downed a couple of shots and went to the dance floor.

She recognized the song as Shyness by Thieves Like Us.

_Well, guess it's time to dance._

**_Atta girl!_**

_Oh, would you stop._

Sakura raised her hands up through her hair and up above her head. Her body was moving at a slightly faster pace than her head, as she rolled it around. While she was swaying to the music, Kisame was just standing there like statue. Sakura turned around to face him and with the brightest smile she could pull off.

"See that booth over there? That's where Hokkaido is. In order for me to get in, I have to appeal to him. And in order to do that, I need your help to make me appealing, okay?" He just nodded. Slowly, he put his hands on her waist and together, they danced as one. Sakura turned them around so she could get a peek a Hokkaido.

Hokkaido was looking directly at her. They meet each other's eyes, she just smiled in a seducing way and returned to her dance partner. She saw him lean over to a guy at their booth and then leave. The same man came over to them.

"Lord Hokkaido has requested to see you."

"Am I supposed to know who that is and why does he want me?"

"Well a girl in your line of work should, but I guess your new since this is the first time seeing you here. He saw you and wanted to make a _'deal'_ with you."

"She doesn't go anywhere without me." Kisame chimed in.

"It's okay, Aoi. I'll be fine. It's just a little deal after all. Wait for me until I come back, okay?"

"Okay, Haruko. Be careful."

"I promise." She turned to the man. "Lead the way."

* * *

They made their way down to a red door that had a black light over it. Sakura wasn't expecting anything to fancy, but when he opened the door it was just a set of concrete stair that seemed to go on forever. When they finally got to the bottom, there were light fixtures and wires hanging from the ceiling. One of the wires would occasionally fall into one of the many puddles on the ground and spark.

Another door came into view, this time it appeared to made out of steel infused with a different type of metal. A slit in the crack was slid open to reveal a pair of narrowed eyes, the slit closed and the deadbolts were unlatched and the door opened. It was one of the most amazing things Sakura had ever seen.

"Welcome to what I like to call Naoko's Underground City."

"Wow, this place is beautiful." She stared around in wonderment.

"Yeah, but some pretty ugly things go down in here."

Sakura just nodded while they continued to walk. There were paper lanterns in the air lighting up the whole place up, each one a different color and shape, some even had been decorated with characters. The vending booths were lined up with another, a wire of lights connected across them. Each one more bright and colorful than the last.

The people were different from what she was used to seeing. From geishas to druggies, very futuristic to ancient asian couture and culture. Bohemian gypsies lolly gagging around in the field up ahead, the coins that hung form their hips were jingling from each motion they made. Most people there were all laughs and smiles.

Sakura and Hokkaido's messenger were nearing the end. They made a left into what seemed like a casino. Everyone was in beautiful gowns or tuxedos. They was screaming out of the joy of winning, and the classic 'Just one more roll' that rang through out the Casino.

Before Sakura knew it, they were at Hokkaido's office. "

* * *

"Nice office, not to be foward, but why me and how did you know what I am in the first place?"

"Thank you, Angel. Well, I can tell by your eyes. They hold innocence and sorrow but are masked by fake sultry and mischievousness. Your innocent look is what draws me to you, I have never seen someone that looked so pure and were in this line of business." He got up from his chair and played with one of her curled locks.

Sakura wanted to roll her eyes at the obvious charmer. Instead she forced on a blush and looked away. "Thank you, Hokkaido-sama. No ones ever said that to me before."

"Well it's true, don't be shy, Angel." He took her face gently between his index finger and thumb. She looked up to him with wide green eyes and a soft blush covered her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. If he wanted innocent she would do just that, makes it easier for him to trust her.

Sakura now got a good look at him. He had black eyes and and deep red hair. It was just like Sasori's. Nothing flawed his face but a scar he had that ran from his cheek to his mouth. His body was lean and lanky but still had muscle.

It had occurred to Sakura that this man was a playboy. If his good looks didn't get him what he wanted, then his charm did.

"And please, call me Sato and if you could do me the pleasure of telling me your name, after all, I can't just keep calling you angel."

"Haruko, my name is Haruko."

"A beautiful name should always match a beautiful girl." Hokkaido took her hands and walked them over to the couch and he sat down with her straddling his lap. He held out his hand to reveal a small purple pill.

"Here take this. It will make you forget all that pain you've had in your life." She took it hesitantly and 'swallowed' it. Thankfully the pill was coated so it wouldn't have been melted easily under her tongue.

"Your guy mentioned something about a deal you would like to make?"

"Yes, how much for one night?" She leaned down to kiss him softly. Still hiding the pill in her mouth.

"This night is on me." He smirked before he attacked her lips with his own and flipped them over so she was now underneath him. He started biting and kissing her neck, she just smirked and started 'moaning' while she reached up and touched the back of his neck sending medical chakra into it making it feel as pleasant as possible. He moaned then collapsed on top of her. She pushed him away.

"Thank Kami-sama for medical ninjutsu."

Sakura walked to his desk and looked through his files, none of which contained any useful information on the assassinations, but she knew there had to be some sort of documentation. She started to search for a safe. She looked everywhere possible but no safe. Thinking, she went to the door where you could see everything and tried to find something out of place.

"Bingo." She had seen the painting when she walked in, but thought nothing of it. It was a Picaso, it was just so out of place. Sakura took down the painting and sure enough there was a low-level genjustu masking the safe.

"Kai." The justu was dispelled and there was the safe she was looking for. She placed her chakra enhanced ears to the safe until she heard three little clicks. The safe contained a large sum of money, opium, the same pill he had given her earlier, a gun, and some manilla folders.

"Jackpot." She had found exactly what she had been looking for. With her photographic memory she took mental notes of everything and put all of it back in order. Restored the genjustu and placed the painting back up.

Sakura looked over to Sato and stripped him down to his boxers and put a sticky note on his forehead and left.

* * *

She saw Kisame at the bar trying to shoo some clingy girl away.

"_Honey_, are you ready to go?" The girl glared at Sakura and with a 'Humph', she left.

"Thank you."

"No problem, but are you ready to go?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Back at the motel they were staying, each of the guys (Besides Kisame, he was sleeping(took too many shots)) were bombarding questions at Sakura. none of which were about the information she found.

"So, did you actually sleep with him, un?"

"Why, are you jelly? But if you must know, I did not." The two sighed, relieved that she had not been touched by that jerk off.

"Wait, then how did you get the information then?"

"Well, lets just say that there is a reason why the S in S-class stands for seduction." She sent a beaming smile and a wink to Sasuke. "You of all people should know, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Aww, is Baby-Sasu blushing?"

"I think he is, un!" Deidara and Sakura cooed over Sasuke.

"Whatever, so why is he killing the nobles?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"You will probably believe this shit, so apparently Hokkaido has sister, or rather had a sister, she was captured by a group of thugs. She was tortured, probably for information on her brother. Later, one of the thugs was captured and brought to him, After interrogation, he revealed that his gang was indeed hired by a clan of nobility, but died before he could give the name. Ever since, Hokkaido has been killing off nobles until the person that did it steps up."

"So basically he has been avenging his dead sister."

"Maybe, but I think there is more to it. Before I went and found Kisame, I was talking with a girl about his sister and it turns out they weren't very close. Actually far from it, from what the girl said, they hated each other. And it sort of makes sense because there was a receipt for a ticket to Fire Country in her name, the date on she supposed to leave on was the day she was taken."

"Could she have been trying to get away from her brother?"

"Yes and no, because he bought her ticket and knew where she was going and in return she got away from him. In the folders I found ship imports and exports. Most were to Fire and so that's where he probably sends the opium. It makes me wonder if he was making her smuggle something across the border. Something bigger or rather smaller than Opium." She held her hand out to reveal the small pill from earlier.

"You do realize you weren't supposed to take anything from the his place, right?"

"I didn't take it, it was a gift from Hokkaido. I kept it so I could examine it back at the base."

"Good idea, un."

"Well, we gathered the desired information, so lets head back tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight everyone." Sakura got in bed with an already asleep Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura woke up earlier than usual. She looked over to the clock, reading what looked like 5:24. The big red numbers were offensive to her eyes. Sakura felt a tugging on her shirt, only to find Sasuke cuddling her in his sleep.

"Sasuke, wake up." Shaking him slightly.

A muffled 'what' was heard from him while he snuggled into her side.

"It seems you have developed a spooning disorder."

Sasuke shot straight up and looked at her with a scowl, but it didn't really have an effect since his bed head hair covered the glare he was giving her. Not that it would affect her anyways. She just shrugged and got up, leaving a tired Sasuke missing the warmth she had once provided him with.

She opened the shades so the light could come in. It wasn't that much light since it was dusk, but it was enough to get curses thrown at her.

"I have a feeling that it's going to be a good day." Apparently, curses weren't the only thing thrown at her, just as she said that a pillow came flying at the back of her head, paired with a 'close the fucking curtains, un'.

* * *

On the other side of town that morning, Sato woke up with a killer headache and discovered himself almost naked. He went up to rub his forehead and felt the note that Sakura had left him.

_Sato,_

_Thanks for the amazing experience, sadly, I had to leave last night. I'm really glad I met you._

_ -Your Angel  
Haruko_

Sato remembered what she looked liked but not anything else. He kissed the lipstick print on the note and went back to sleep, thinking he had the time of his life last night.


End file.
